


Prison Love Songs

by begformercytwice



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets lonely in that big old cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Love Songs

What was Joan Watson doing right now?

The thought had bedevilled her time and again during her incarceration. Was she getting groceries? Was she on a case? Was she changing, showering, bringing home a date? That woman had burrowed her way into Jamie's mind, and there was only one, albeit temporary, way to make her go away.

Jamie lay back into the middle of the uncomfortable couch, eyelids closed against the harsh lights overhead. Her hands were cold, but she didn't hesitate to run her fingertips up her thighs, drawing up her skirt as she did so. She could imagine Joan was there with her, standing over her, slipping off her oversized shirt to reveal the perfect breasts underneath. 

Her heart was beginning to race as she laid the palm of her hand against her underwear. In her head, Joan slipped off her boots and her skirt, to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath. She kissed Jamie, but only once; she slipped her hands under Jamie's legs and moved her so she was lying flat on her back. 

Jamie's breath came faster as she moved her fingers into her underwear and began to stroke her clit, hard and fast. This time wasn't about prolonging the pleasure, but about getting Joan Watson to leave her alone. She could feel Joan's kisses slowly ascending her thighs, and hear her slight giggle as Jamie caught her breath when Joan's tongue reached its target. 

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" Jamie said, although whether she said it to herself or out loud she did not know. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Oh, you know you don't want that," Joan said, pulling away and instead using her fingers to penetrate her, working them in and out, and pressing her palm against Jamie's eager body. "Who would you have left to drive you insane, if I left you?

"I probably haven't thought about you since I locked you away," Joan went on, as Jamie squirmed under her touch. "You're nothing to me. Just another case I solved, and then I moved on with my life. You don't matter to me, because I'm better than that."

"I want to matter to you!" Jamie yelled, definitely out loud this time, her voice echoing around the empty room. "Why don't I matter to you!? Who do you think you are!? Answer me!".

But as she finally reached that moment of ecstasy, as she convulsed and moaned under her own, lonely touch, Joan vanished from her mind's eye. She was alone again, lying there, prone and pathetic, with tears welling in her eyes. She'd destroy Joan Watson for getting to her like this, she swore. She'd tear that woman's whole world apart.

"Not this time," came a voice from somewhere deep within her mind. "Not any time soon. You're a prisoner of my making in more ways than one. I win again, Jamie."


End file.
